


I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be tonight.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I wrote this at 6am, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, Luke is needy and desperate, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, band smut, forgive my sleepy writing mind, sex on tour bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton decides, that if he's going to have a wank, Luke awake in the bed next to him, shouldn't stop him. [AKA The one where they both jerk off in the bed next to each other while screaming each others names.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be alone forever, but I can be tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late so if I misspelled anything let me know. Basically I noticed the lack of Lashton smut out there, so I'm here to provide! Enjoy..

It was roughly 3 in the morning and Ashton had not gotten laid like he had hoped to. He and the boys had successfully completed another show opening at the Take Me Home tour, and in between shows they sometimes went out to get drunk and find to someone that would help relieve some of the stress.

Sure, some of them were still underage, but they were in the uk at the moment, and they all looked over 18, so Ashton, along with the rest of the band, had no trouble getting into bars.

Ashton just wasn't feeling it to night, though. Sure, he had accepted the drinks that were practically poured down his throat by Calum, and he had danced with some cute girls, but he felt none were fuck-worthy, and instead decided to go home early, Luke, who was a little too drunk to do anything anymore, tagging along.

As they reached the tour bus, Luke stumbled a little trying to climb up the stairs, and Ashton had to grab him by the hips and haul him to his balance again.  
He also tried to ignore the fact, that due to his lack of recent sex, Luke felt really nice pressed up against him for a split second.

"Wheres the lads." Luke mumbled, hazily, as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
Ashton chuckled at his best friend, but keeping a weary distance in case he was in the vomit zone.

"They're still at the bar, but they should be back soon. Let's get you sobered up, then." He said fondly, kicking off his boots and shuffling to the mini fridge.

He did have to snap his fingers in Luke's ear twice as he was fixing a sandwich for his best mate, because he kept dozing off on the table.

"I don't think so, pal," He tutted. "You can go to your proper bed when you've eaten."

It took Luke ten minutes to actually finish the sandwich, and 30 more to sober up enough to function again. Only after announcing his love for Ashton several times and trying to kiss him on the cheek, though.

"I'm not gonna wait around for the Mikey and Cal to get back then. I trust you can take care of yourself, gayface." Ashton yawned and stretched, getting up from the table.

"I'm not gay I'm just lovable." Luke pouted, also getting up. It did look like the others wouldn't be back just yet.

"Yeah okay, see you in the morning, ya flaming homo."

Ashton plodded over to his bed and lay down, finally allowing all his sexual frustrations to catch up on him. He would usually have a wank if he was in his own company, but knowing Luke probably wouldn't care, he started palming at his already semi-hard-on.

The friction felt so good as he arched his back, already about to come, having not even breached his boxers yet.  
He decided to pause and compose himself, because even though he was desperate for it, he kind of enjoyed the tease of dragging it out as long as possible for himself.

He waited several seconds, then just as he was about to slip his hands down into his boxers, Ashton felt another body throw themselves down next to him, and he quickly removed his hand from his junk, bunching up some duvet around himself so to cover his raging hard-on.

"L-Luke?" He spluttered. "What are you doing, get out!"

"I got lonely so now I'm here. Why don't we just talk, Ash. We never just talk any more." He whined. Ashton didn't appreciate his whining at that very moment in time, either. Not in the state he was in.

"Buddy, we talk all the time. I think you're still a bit drunk, so why don't you get out of my bed, and into yours so I can sleep."

"But I'm so comfy now." The youngest boy groaned. Ashton didn't really need the groaning right now either.

"See, Luke, was kind of in the middle of something so-"

"Like what?"

"Uh..getting off." He admitted. Luke probably maybe wouldn't remember this tomorrow anyway.

"Oh. Okay."

No one moved.

"Luke if you don't get out and go to sleep right now, I will continue what I started and it will get very uncomfortable for both of us up in here. Don't think I won't do it."

Luke rolled over to face him.

"Go ahead. I'll watch. Better yet, do you want me to help you?"

Ashton's eyes widened because he couldn't tell wether this was sober Luke mocking him, or drunk Luke just being 'loveable.'  
Both boys were extremely competitive either way, and Luke wasn't showing signs of budging.

"Fine. If you insist." Ashton narrowed his eyes at his friend, who was being extremely annoying, but would not stop him from getting off, nonetheless.

He rolled onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, trying to block out the slowly-sobering mess lying beside him. He slipped his hands back under the covers, and his breath hitched as he felt his hand grazed over his bulge.  
So maybe he had a slight voyeurism kink that was making this a little hotter, but he still couldn't believe he was doing this. If only he had done what a normal person would do and gone to a different room.

He wasn't surprised to find that his boner had gone down a little, but that problem was fixing itself quickly, with every rub he gave himself. He dragged out the process for as long as possible, taking several minutes to palm at himself before slipping his hand down his boxers.

He shuddered at the contact, and it had really been too long, he decided.  
His eyes squeezed shut and he released a loud breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he brushed a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the small beads of precum down his shaft. It wasn't wet enough, he decided, so, chancing a look at his best friend, he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking a long, wet stripe up his palm, not breaking eye contact the whole time.

He would have let a giggle slip out, if it weren't for the competitive look he was going for, when he saw Luke's reaction.  
Luke, whose mouth was visibly dry, wasn't making a movement, nor a sound, unless you count the fast rise and fall of his chest and his attempts not to groan out loud.

Ashton, taking note of this, brought his now slick hand back under the covers, pausing for a second, deciding that it would be better if he took off his boxers.

Well, he thought, If this asshole isn't going to give me some privacy, might as well act as if he isn't here.  
He slipped his navy boxer shorts off as patronisingly slow as he could manage without losing it and just grabbing his dick.  
He only left half of the covers covering himself accidentally-on-purpose, because it was getting hot under there. (And he was most definitely not trying to give the other boy a show.)

He snaked his wet hand down again, and using the other hand to grab the base of his shaft, slowly began jerking off. The contact was such a relief, and he bucked his hips into his hands, a deep moan, escaping his lips.  
He turned a deep shade of red, not meaning to get so into in in front of one of his best friends. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to see the reaction it received from Luke. He nearly lost his mind at the sight.

The younger boy was watching him intently, mouth ajar, and eyes clouded with lust. One of his hands were tangled in his own dirty blonde hair, the other desperately palming at his extremely prominent hard-on concealed by his flimsy cotton boxers.

"Someone's excited- _uhh_." Ashton panted, grunting as he bucked his hips again.

The truth was that there was no one on earth sexier than Luke Hemmings was right now, and he could feel himself about to come so he wasn't going to let himself look again. Luke might get the impression that he was the one that caused it, and Ashton would never give him power over something personal and intimate like that.

"Just- uh- just shut up and finish." Ashton could tell that he was trying to keep a steady voice, when is reality, he looked like a hot, horny mess.

A curl fell onto his forehead, and he pushed it back, it staying, as the result of sweat, and the precum from his hand.

" _Fuck!_ " Luke brought his free hand from his messed-up hair down to his mouth, where he tried best to muffle a strangled scream.

The other hand, which he was using to rub himself raw from the outside of his boxers, he swiftly slipped over his cock, and started keening from the contact.  
Ashton wanted to cry, because he was lying in bed, jerking off, and facing a desperate, whiny, Luke Hemmings, was also jerking off, and it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever witnessed.

"Oh my _god_ Luke you're so _hot fuck_ -" he groaned out before he could stop himself. Luke gasped and whined, thrusting into his hands.

" _Ash_ \- _Ash shit I_ \- _fuck_!" was all the younger boy could choke out as he shuddered and came all over his bare stomach.  
Ashton only had to take one look at him, all sweaty and fucked-out, with the hot white liquid spurted across his abs, and he was completely gone.

" _Fuck Luke you're so_... o _h my god- shit Luke_ -" He didn't even bother muffling his cries as his hips stuttered, and he came into his hand and across his stomach, letting out a loud yelp. They were alone on the bus anyway.

They lay like that for a couple of minutes, not saying a word, naked, panting and each covered in their own cum. Ashton thought Luke might have fallen asleep until he finally spoke up.

"Sorry I uh.. I should have just gone. I'll go now, I guess." He got up to leave, but Ashton grabbed his arm.

"Wait um.. So what was that? That whole...thing. What was it?"

"That was.." Luke began warily, "Me being loveable."

Ashton couldn't keep the disappointment from lacing his sigh. Luke was drunk. Luke probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. Ashton would have to go back to wanking on his own, which seemed incredibly boring in comparison to this.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay, then." He began to clean the cum off of his stomach with his boxers, which reminded him that he was still naked, and so was Luke, and they had also just jerked themselves off simultaneously while screaming each others names.

If nothing developed from this, Ashton was going to feel like an idiot because he couldn't imagine going back to being just friends with Luke afterwards.

Then, he felt a warm, shaky hand touch the side of his face, and when he spun around, his lips were met with the chaste, delicate ones that were Luke's.  
He kneeled up, and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck.  
He would be lying if he said that he had always imagined what it would be like kissing Luke, because he hadn't.  
It was, however, a thought that sometimes creeped its way into the back of his mind late at night, when he was too tired to let his conscience take over.

He didn't need to wonder any more, though, because even though he was a lot rougher than most of the girls he'd been with, Luke was without a doubt, a fantastic kisser. They slowly laid down, Ashton on top, lips moving together in rhythm, tongues tangling and tasting each and every corner of each other's mouth.  
Ashton though that they might even go for a second round, this time touching each other instead of themselves. That is, until he heard the bus door open and shut loudly, and they sprang apart.

Ashton did however, receive a text, the next morning, when the others were in bed, from a certain 'Hemmo'.

' _Not as drunk as I could have been, but I definitely remember last night. You sound great screaming my name, by the way. ;)_ '


End file.
